Electronic devices are typically subjected to a battery of tests during development and production in an attempt to limit or eliminate anomalies (e.g., defects) that affect the operation of the device after its point of sale. However, despite the testing, there may be instances which latent anomalies occur after the point of sale. Accordingly, systems and methods for handling these latent anomalies are needed.